Caught in the Act
by James Stryker
Summary: Jenny walks in on Trey and Emily having sex and tries to call the Andersons and the Coopers. But Trey and Emily have their way of stopping Jenny from telling them.


**Caught in the Act**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting, 2016**_ **. Okay, so a lot of you have been asking me to write the Jenny/Lola/Emily story** _ **Fun With the Babysitters**_ **and a lot of you have been asking me to write this story involving Jenny Parker, Trey Anderson and Emily Cooper. And I am bringing you this story. In this story, Jenny catches Emily and Trey making out and about to have sex, so she tries to call Mr. and Mrs. Cooper and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson about what she saw them doing, and Trey and Emily have their way of keeping her from telling them. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will be fully descriptive and will contain some sexual acts like oral sex, rimming, masturbation and anal. It will contain Tremily, Jennily and Trenny. If you don't like reading smut between Jenny, Trey and Emily, then don't read it. If you're mature enough to read this story and you want to read this story, then more power to you because you're in for a real treat because this is going to be one of the hottest stories that I've written. So here it is, my second story for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **,** _ **Caught in the Act**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was just a quiet evening in the suburbs. Just a normal hot summer night in July, which means that the Anderson family are going out for family night. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are taking their children Bobby and A.J. to the fair, except for their oldest son Trey, who's staying at home because he's not feeling well. The only reason why he's staying home is because his girlfriend Emily Cooper is coming over to see him. Trey stared out at the window, watching his parents pull out of the driveway and make their way to the fair. Once they left, Trey waited in his bedroom for Emily to arrive at his house. Minutes later, Emily arrived by climbing through the window, only to see her boyfriend asleep while listening to some music. The raven-haired teen walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trey wakes up only to see Emily standing by his bed, noticing that she's wearing a black tank top, blue denim shorts and black flip flops. Her black hair was down and also had green streaks in her hair.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you miss me?" Emily asked.

"Em, you made it. I've been waiting for you." Trey said as Emily kicked off her flip flops and straddled her boyfriend's lap, leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I know. And now that I'm here, we can have our private time together without your brother and your sister, oh and your parents interrupting us, or trying to walk in on us." Emily said as Trey leaned up to kiss her on the lips. "Let me check you out once more."

Emily grinned at Trey as she hopped off of Trey's bed and stood in front of him.

"Look at you. You look so hot." Trey said. Emily begins to blush in front of Trey as she walked over towards him, straddling his lap and goes in to kiss him. Trey kisses Emily back in a slow and romantic kiss, cupping her cheek gently and ran his fingers through her hair. Trey reached down to unbutton Emily's shorts, pulling them down to reveal her pink cotton panties while Emily fingered the bottom of Trey's grey t-shirt and pulled it off of him before throwing it across the room. Emily licks her lips from the sight of seeing Trey's toned chest, she ran her hand up and down his body, feeling the warmth of his body. Trey watched as his girlfriend takes off her shirt, revealing her matching pink cotton bra. Trey wraps his arms around Emily's waist, pulling her in closer towards him, pressing his lips against hers once more, threading his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. The handsome teen traced the bottom of Emily's lip with his tongue, begging for entrance as she parts her lips open and felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. The kiss became more heated and wet, their tongues danced together in bliss as Emily moaned into the kiss while enjoying the warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his wet tongue flicking against hers. She could feel her panties getting wet from getting aroused by his kiss. Trey moved his hand down Emily's body until it reaches down to her firm ass and gently squeezed it, making Emily yelp into the kiss. The brunette girl grinned into the kiss as she began to reach down to his jeans and unzipped them before pulling them down. As his jeans were removed, Emily began to palm Trey's cock through the fabric of his red boxers for a bit, then straddled his lap and began to grind on her. The cute brunette moaned softly as she moved back and forth on his lap, making him feel her juices leak through the fabric of her panties and onto his boxers, feeling how wet she was.

"Trey! Emily!" A voice called out as Emily climbed off of Trey and got underneath the covers to cover up her half-naked body. Troy could not believe to see who the person is that is standing in his room. The girl had long blonde wearing a Tommy Hilfiger spring weight plaid shirt, a pink tank top underneath her opened shirt that's tied. The girl was 19 and 3 months and she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she was extremely beautiful. The blonde-haired girl also wore a pair of denim blue jeans and she wore white flats. The girl was revealed to be Jenny Parker, Trey's babysitter.

"Oh, my God! Jenny! What are you doing here?" Trey asked as the older girl glared at him.

"Your mother called me to check on you to see how you're doing and she wanted me to keep an eye on you while they're out. I never expected to see you and Emily in bed together. And might I ask why is Emily in your bed in only her bra and panties and why are you only in your boxers? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms at Trey while Emily looked around the room in embarrassment.

"We're not doing anything." Trey said.

"Don't lie to me, Trey Anderson. I know what you're doing. And I don't think your parents would like what I'm going to tell them and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper." Jenny said as she pulled out her cell phone to call Mrs. Anderson. Trey and Emily both looked at each other for a bit as an idea popped into their heads. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson, this is Jen…AHHH!"

Jenny shriek as Emily removed Jenny's plaid shirt and her pink tank top, revealing her red silk bra, while Trey removes her flats from off of her feet. Emily pulls out two black satin scarves to tie Jenny's wrists up to Trey's bed while Trey picks up Jenny's phone and ends the call, looking at Jenny, who was struggling to get out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening. Emily, Trey. Untie me this instant." Jenny said.

"No, we're not going to let you do that." Emily said.

"Oh, you two are going to be in so much trouble when I get out of this mess and tell your parents. If they don't kill you, then I will." Jenny threatened.

"We're not going to let you go, unless you join us." Emily said as she straddled Jenny's lap and grinds on her nice and slow, making the blonde teen whine a bit while Trey leaned down to kiss her on the lips and plays with her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Emily was starting to get a little jealous from seeing her Trey kissing Jenny. The cute brunette girl unbuttoned Jenny's jeans, pulling them off to reveal her matching panties. Trey deepened the kiss as he caressed Jenny's cheek and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Much to Jenny's surprise, Trey was a better kisser than her boyfriend Zac. While Trey is kissing Jenny, Emily spreads Jenny's legs wide, leaning down and began to lick her pussy through the fabric of her panties for a bit, then began to tease her by licking and nibbling on her inner thighs to tease her, making Jenny whine into the kiss.

"God, that's so hot." Trey said as he breaks the kiss.

"Emily…" Jenny moaned.

"Do you want to join us, Jenny?" Emily asked, sucking Jenny's pussy through the thin fabric, tasting her sweet nectar. The blonde beauty moaned in response as Trey pulled his boxers down, his 7-inch cock sprung out right in front of her face as the 16-year-old teen ran the tip against her soft pink lips just to tease her for a bit. Emily starts running her tongue up and down Jenny's wet slit. The younger girl feasted on the older girl's trimmed pussy while watching her giving Max a blowjob while he plays with her breasts. Max's fingers worked Jenny's right breasts as his other hand played her left breast. He began to moan from the feeling of Jenny working her talented tongue on his cock, swirling around the tip and started to taste a bit of his pre-cum that was leaking out of him. Emily latches her mouth onto Jenny's sensitive clit and started sucking on it for a bit, then trailed her tongue down to the blonde's puckered hole and started rimming her while Trey looks on in awe.

"Holy fuck, that is so sexy. You like licking Jenny's ass, you dirty girl?" Trey asked, groaning from the feeling of Jenny sucking on his cock. Emily looked up at Trey and grinned at him. Trey pulls his cock out of Jenny's mouth and lied down on his bed, watching her getting rimmed by Emily for a bit. The younger girl stops rimming Jenny and brought herself back up to kiss Jenny on the lips for a bit while untying her.

"About time that you untied me." Jenny said.

"How about we go down on Trey?" Emily asked as Jenny grinned at him.

Emily strips out of her bra and panties, then removed Trey's boxers and threw them across the bedroom. Jenny and Emily spread Trey's legs open as Emily grabs her boyfriend's cock in her hand and slowly moved it up and down his length, making him moan out from the feeling. Trey continues to moan as Emily kept stroking his cock before leaning down and taking it in her mouth. Jenny's eyes widened in shock from the sight of Emily sucking on Trey's cock, she leaned down and took his balls in her mouth and started sucking on them.

"Mmm… Emily… Jenny… God, that feels so good." Trey moaned out as the girls continued to pleasure him. Trey grabs the back of Emily's head, grabbing her braided ponytail and pushed her further down, making her gag. Saliva was spilling out of her mouth as Trey kept throat-fucking Emily, some of her saliva landed on Jenny's face while she continued to lick and suck on his balls. After a few minutes of throat-fucking Emily, Trey slowed down his pace and eased his cock out of his mouth while she watched his girlfriend climb on top of him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Now before we go any further, Trey, put this on." Jenny said as she pulled out a Durex textured condom, handing it over to the teenage boy.

"What's this for?" Trey asked.

"For safe sex and plus you don't want to get any one of us pregnant." Jenny said.

"But what if I need to load up on you and Emily?" Trey asked.

"Then remove the condom and you can load up in my mouth." Emily said, giving Trey a seductive grin and took the condom out of Jenny's hand. Trey and Jenny watched as the raven-haired girl undoing the condom package and rolled it on to his cock. Once she put the condom on Trey, Emily straddled his lap, grabbed his condom-covered cock and lowered herself down slowly.

"Oh, fuck. Trey…" Emily moaned out as she felt Trey's thick cock penetrating her tight wet hole. Jenny grinned from the sight of Trey's hot cock pushed inside Emily's pussy, watching her bounce up and down her boyfriend's cock just right before she moved behind the younger girl. The blonde beauty starts licking Emily's back, then moved her tongue down to her ass and began to rim her. Emily looks back at Jenny and watched her lapping her ass with her tongue.

"You like it when I lick your tight little ass, Emily?" Jenny asked.

Emily moaned and nods her head only in response as Jenny kept rimming her. Trey moved his hands up to Emily's a-cup breast, cupping them gently and used his fingers to pinch her erect nipples. The raven-haired teen felt every inch of his thick cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Trey moved his hands away from Emily's breasts and moved them down to her hips and gripped them tightly while watching her breasts bounce in front of him, leaning up to take one of her suckable breasts in his mouth.

"Oh, Trey…" Emily moaned from the feeling of Trey sucking on her left nipple, then repeats the process on her right nipple, making her moan loud as her boyfriend worshipped her tits. Emily felt her orgasm coming as Trey thrusts harder and deeper inside her and Jenny rimming her, with a few more thrusts and a few more licks, Emily cries out Trey's name and squirts her juiced all over Trey's cock.

Once Emily came all over Trey's condom-covered cock, Emily slowly eased herself off of and lied down on the bed as she looked at both Trey and Jenny.

"Alright, Jenny. Climb on top of Emily and straddle her face so she can eat you out." Trey said. "That way I can fuck you."

"TREY ANDERSON!" Jenny's eyes widened in shock, with Emily blushing right in front of her.

"Hey, you promised. You can't back out of this threesome. Now, sit on my face, you sexy babysitter." Emily said. The blonde blushed harder after Emily called her sexy as she climbed on top of her in the 69 position and didn't waste any time by licking her pussy. Jenny shuddered a bit as she felt Emily running her tongue up and down her dripping wet pussy, then began to mimic her lover.

"Holy fuck…." Trey moaned internally from watching Jenny and Emily eating each other out. He was just dying to stroke himself from the hot sight. Jenny and Emily's moans filled the room as Trey moved behind the blonde and ran the tip of his cock up and down her dripping wet slit to tease her for a bit before penetrating her.

"God, Trey. Stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Jenny whined.

Trey stops his playful teasing on Jenny and pushed his cock inside her pussy, while Emily watches from underneath and licked Jenny's highly sensitive clit with her teasing and talented tongue. Trey starts off at a slow and steady pace, gripping the blonde's smooth hips while Emily licks his balls and her pussy.

"Mmm, Trey. Mmm, you're so big in me." Jenny moaned out. Trey picked up his pace. She handled his cock like a pro. Trey started moaning with Jenny from the feeling of Emily licking his balls and her clit. Wanting to get a little rough with Jenny, Trey grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled on it roughly, making Jenny groan in pain and pleasure.

"How about we try a bit of anal." Trey said, pulling out of Jenny. Emily got out from underneath Jenny, pushing her down on her back and starts watching her boyfriend rimming the sexy blonde. Jenny moaned as she felt Trey teasing her ass with his tongue for a bit, getting it nicely lubed up with his saliva before he fucks her again. Emily rubbed her clit slowly, watching Trey teasing Jenny's ass with the tip of his cock.

"Want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?" Trey asked.

"Please." Jenny moaned out, spreading her legs wide and pushed them back while she felt Trey pushing his finger inside her ass, then added another finger to finger her tight hole. Jenny bit her lower lip sensually, wondered if Zac would do the same thing to her when they make love. The blonde beauty held her legs up as she watched Trey line his cock in front of her tight hole, then slowly eased his way inside her ass.

Emily moaned as she watched Trey pushing his cock inside Jenny's ass while she continued to rub her clit while watching them. Jenny moaned, turning to Emily and smiled at her as she watched the raven-haired girl pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck…Trey." Jenny moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of Trey's thick cock inside her ass. Trey leaned down to capture Jenny's lips in a heated and passionate kiss while he pounds away at her ass like a jackhammer. Emily was starting to get a little jealous from watching Trey kissing Jenny. The raven-haired girl brought her free hand up to her mouth, sticking her middle finger inside her mouth to suck on it for a bit so it could be nicely coated with her saliva, then moved her hand down to her ass that was still coated with Jenny's saliva from rimming her, teasing her tight hole for a bit before pushing her middle finger inside.

"Holy…Emily." Trey groaned, watching Emily finger her ass furiously while rubbing her clit harder. Emily blushed a little as she continued to watch Trey giving Jenny some rough anal for a bit before he pulled out of her, then pushed his cock back inside her to tease her. Jenny turns to Emily, who was still masturbating from watching them.

"Looks like Emily needs some company." Jenny said, looking at Emily once more to give her on of the most sexiest looks ever.

Jenny moves over to Emily, getting on her hands and knees, leaning down and started to lick the younger girl's smooth pussy while Trey slowly strokes himself from watching their hot lesbian session. Jenny ran her wet tongue up and down Emily's dripping wet slit, moving her hands up to her developing breasts to play with them for a bit, using her fingertips to tease her erect nipples.

"Mmm, Jenny." Emily moaned as her babysitter continued to eat her out. The raven-haired teen watches Trey stroking himself furiously, giving him a cute little smile while feeling Jenny tongue going in and out of her wet pussy. Jenny looked up at Emily, keeping her gaze on her while she continues her oral assault on the young teen.

"Mmm, I like it when you lick my pussy just like that. Keep fucking me with your tongue. Mmm! Finger bang me, Jenny. Fuck my tight little pussy with your fingers." Emily moaned.

Jenny stops tongue-fucking Emily's hole and inserted her ring and middle fingers inside her. Emily watched as Jenny dipped her fingers into her soaking wet pussy, rubbing her clit even more vigorously as she felt her climax coming. The blonde babysitter crashed her lips on top of Emily's, making her moan into the kiss as she enjoyed the feeling of her soft and wet lips against hers. Trey didn't know how long he could last from this hot sight, he was just dying to blow his load all over either Jenny's luscious bubble butt or all over Emily's face. Emily screamed out Jenny's name, her whole body shook as she came, squirting her juices all over Jenny's fingers and all over Trey's bed. Now, it was Emily's turn to return the favor on Jenny, getting her down on all fours and watched her wiggling her cute ass for her.

"You like what you see, Emily?" Jenny asked, giving Emily a seductive look.

"Definitely." Emily said, slapping Jenny's ass hard. Jenny yelped as Emily kept slapping her ass, making sure that it's nice and red for her. After slapping her ass for a few minutes, Emily kneeled down and starts licking Jenny's clit. Jenny's body shuddered, moaning softly as she felt Emily teasing her sensitive bud with her tongue, pushing two fingers inside her moist womanhood, gently stroking her g-spot.

"Mmm…" Jenny moaned.

Emily stops licking Jenny's clit and starts licking her asshole. Trey stops stroking himself and moved over to Jenny and Emily, kneeling in front of Jenny as she took his cock in her mouth. Trey moaned and smiled at Jenny as he watched her bob her head up and down, then watched Emily rimming Jenny and fingering her pussy. Jenny eagerly licked Trey's shaft, tasting the salty pre-cum that was leaking out from the tip of his cock. Emily spits on Jenny asshole and began to tongue-fuck her puckered opening while fingering her pussy. Her thumb toyed with her love button. Jenny was moaning like crazy.

"Fuck my mouth, Trey. I want you to fuck your babysitter's mouth." Jenny said. She was not the type of girl who would use dirty talking, but she found it quite so hot.

Trey grabbed the back of Jenny's head, pushing his cock way inside Jenny's mouth, fucking her mouth and making her gag a bit when she felt him pushing his cock past her gag reflex. Emily stops fingering Jenny and stops rimming her, easing her fingers out of her dripping wet pussy. She was now dripping wet from clit to asshole, her juices were mixed together with Emily's saliva. Emily slowly eased one finger inside Jenny's puckered hole, then added her middle finger inside her as her muscles clenched tightly around her fingers.

"Lick her pussy, Emily. Make her cum all over your face." Trey said as Emily leaned in to lick Jenny's pussy.

"Oooh…" Jenny moaned. Trey eased his cock out of Jenny's mouth, stroking himself furiously while watching Emily fingering her ass as licking her pussy at the same time. Emily took Jenny's clit in her mouth and starts sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue, thrusting her fingers in and out of her asshole. She couldn't stand it anymore. Jenny cried out Emily's name, feeling incredible pleasure, her clit throbbed in Emily's mouth and the muscles in her asshole clenched around her two fingers. Jenny bucks her hips, her toes curled and her fists clenched the sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white. She was ready to cum.

"Emily, I'm going to cum all over your face! Make me cum all over your pretty face!" Jenny cried out loud, squirting all over Emily's face and in her mouth. Emily licks Jenny's sweet nectar clean off and eased her fingers slowly out of her ass. Jenny felt dizzy, her whole body was limp and the panted heavily.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Trey moaned.

"Cum in my mouth, Trey." Emily got on her knees and removed the condom from off of Trey's cock. Taking his erect member in her mouth and started sucking him off until his cock erupted in her mouth.

"EMILY!" Trey cried out, shooting his hot cum inside Emily's mouth while Jenny cupped his balls gently with her hand. Jet after jet of his cum filled Emily's mouth. Emily slowed her pace down and removed Trey's cock from her mouth, grabbing Jenny by her smooth shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, sharing Trey's load with her. After swallowing Trey's load, Jenny looks at Emily and smiled at her, kissing her again while Trey watches. Trey looked down at the floor and began to notice Jenny's phone vibrating on the floor, as he picked it up to see who it was. He sees that it's his mother who's calling to check up on Jenny.

"Holy crap! It's my mother." Trey said as Jenny and Emily stop making out with each other.

"Well, give me the phone and stay quiet." Jenny said as Trey hands her the phone so she could answer it. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson."

"Jenny, is everything alright? Were you just trying to call me earlier?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Everything's just fine, Mrs. Anderson. Trey's doing fine and….ahhhhh!" Jenny started giggling as Emily sucked on her nipple.

"Are you sure you're alright? What's going on back there?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Oh, that was Lady Marmalade. She was just licking my neck. Well, you and your family have fun at the fair while I keep an eye on Trey. See you when you get home. Bye." Jenny said as she hung up the phone and laid back against Trey's bed.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone?" Emily asked as Jenny looked at her and Trey.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to know." Jenny said.

"Good. Maybe you're up for round two. This time, in the tub." Trey said grinning at Jenny and Lola.

 **And that was** _ **Caught in the Act**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. So, what did you think of it? Was it hotter than** _ **Babysitter Fun**_ **? Next up, it's a Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **Lust After Work**_ **, and it's about Lucas dropping by Topanga's to surprise Riley while she's closing up and he reveals his feelings to her. And things get really steamy for Rucas. Then after** _ **Lust After Work**_ **, it's** _ **Emily's First Time**_ **or** _ **Fun With the Babysitters**_ **for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames). Also, I want to give a shout-out to fellow writers dog with btr and StoryLOVER150 for helping me out with this story. Make sure to check out StoryLOVER150's first story for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting, 2016**_ **called** _ **The Sleepover**_ **and make sure to review the story. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
